European Patent Application No. 89308740.3 discloses a series of cycloalkyl-substituted glutaramide derivatives which are antihypertensive agents having utility in the treatment of various cardiovascular disorders, including hypertension and heart failure, particularly preferred embodiments having the 2(S)- stereochemistry in the glutaramide fragment of the molecule. These compounds are prepared from optically pure precursors having the required 2(S)- stereochemistry, which may be obtained by fractional crystallisation of certain corresponding racemic (i.e. 2(R,S)-) intermediates.